


Omega

by AudreyRose



Series: Alpha/Omega AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint would give anything not to be the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely like this. Please be nice? Feedback is appreciated.

Clint let's out a quiet whimper as he's pushed forward onto the bed. A heavy hand pressed between his shoulder blades keeping him in place, he wants to turn his head and look at the Alpha, but he can't bring himself to. He swallows back another whimper as his pants are tugged down his body, and he looses the slight advantage of balance that he had possessed. The young man forces his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the sheets as the bed dips behind him. He hates this, feeling so helpless, but he can't fight, he's been hurt too many times. Fighting just makes it worse, makes them hit, bite and scratch. Makes them hurt him even more than they already do, had done so many times since they'd found out he wasn't like them. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't born like them, he would give anything he owned to be like them at this point. But all they see him as another useful hole for them to fuck, not caring if he was in pain. not bothering to ask if he wanted it. They just took.

 

He lets out a quiet noise of pain as two and then three fingers are shoved into him while he buries his face into the sheets. He wants for it to just be over already, but he knows it won't be. He knows there will be hours of pain coming, if he's lucky he'll pass out after two or three rounds. He doesn't know what he had done in a pass life for all the pain he's suffered in this one. He whimpers as those digits are removed, and he's forced open even more by a un-slicked member. He's sworn to himself that they won't see him cry, that he won't show them even more weakness. The hand between his shoulder blades presses down even harder as the man behind him starts fucking into him roughly, unforgiving with his pace. The dishwater blonde bites down on his lip harshly as his spot is brushed. He jerks forward, wanting to pull away as he feels the Alpha's knot moving. A low growl makes him whine and stop struggling, the free hand gripping his hip roughly.

 

He feels the knot stretching him painfully and he can't help but let out a pained cry. The thrusts become shorter as the knot forces its way into him. He feels himself tear and his eyes water, a whimper passing his lips. A hand fists in his hair, yanking roughly as he's slammed into completely warmth filling him. The knot swelled completely within him, tying them together, painfully for the dishwater blonde. The Alpha collapses heavily on top of Clint, making him whimper as the knot shifts inside him, tearing him even more. Clint buries his face in the pillow, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from letting out anymore noises. His fingers clench and unclench in the sheets as hips roll against his ass. He whimpers silently, tasting blood in his mouth. He can feel himself trembling and he just wants it to be over already, so he can curl up in a ball and lick his wounds.

 

"God you're such a tight little slut," the Alpha's voice was quiet and oily and sent shivers down the dishwater blondes spine. "You like it don't you? Like my big, thick knot inside you, filling you up?" Clint could almost hear the smirk and it was all he could do not to pull away. "You want more don't you?" he chuckled, rolling his hips until the knot pressed heavily against Clint's spot.

 

Clint gasped and was torn between pushing back and pulling away, he knew either movement would end with him tearing even more. But his genetics were screaming at him to submit, to bear his throat, beg for more, to take, take, take. But he didn't want it, he wanted it to stop or for the pain to become so much he'd pass out. He'd had enough of Alpha's taking all they wanted from him, like they'd done his entire life. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes forced shut as the rolling hips kept going faster, drawing unwanted noises from the back of his throat.

 

A dark chuckle near the blonde's ear and a hand fisting in his hair made him gasp. His head was yanked back and teeth grazed the side of his throat and his eyes widened. His entire body tensed as they nipped over his bonding gland. 

_No. No. No._

He couldn't bring himself to move, to fight. He couldn't even breath as the Alpha nuzzled the spot. Clint snapped, his arm pushing back, elbowing the Alpha in his face. Clint felt pain flare up through his entire body as the knot was pulled from him, the blonde felt like retching, his entire stomach clenching as he fought the instinct to curl up. He could already see the Alpha moving fist raised to punch him, without thinking twice he rolled out of the way. He knew he was in trouble, even if he could get away he could feel blood sliding down his thighs.

 

"You stupid fucking slut," he growled, launching himself at the dishwater blonde, pinning him on the ground. Clint cried out as he hit the floor, twisting to try and get away as a hand fisted in his hair. "I'll show you what happens when a fucking omega bitch thinks that they're better than me," he growled, slamming the dishwater blonde's face into the floor, drawing a pained cry from him.

 

"Do you think you're better than me? That you're too good to be bonded to me?" he growled, fingers tightening in his hair painfully. Clint struggled feeling teeth grazing his gland once more. He didn't want it to happen like this, not after everything else had gone wrong in his life. He whimpered, his thoughts flashing back to all the unwilling omegas he'd seen bonded back in the circus. How none of them lasted long after their Alpha's had tired of them. How so many of them had wasted away into nothing.

 

"No, please," he hated the way his voice trembled, how his body shook beneath the Alpha. He was in pain, he just wanted it to stop already. He felt the teeth nip harder, and he flinched, trying to pull away, but his strength was failing him. "Don't," he whimpered, as the teeth slowly sunk into his throat. His body tensing up as they closed down on his bonding gland roughly, dread seeping though his body as he slowly lost consciousness.

 

The last thing he remembered was the sensation of being taken against the floor.


End file.
